A New World
by ZekeStone
Summary: Will be re-written. AU: Misty kick-starts her Pokémon journey by crashing into Gary on the way to the Unova region. EGOshipping. It will become M later


**A New World**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokémon **this** would be the anime.

**AU:** Misty kick-starts her Pokémon journey by crashing into Gary on the way to the Unova region. EGOshipping

" "-Talking

* * *

><p><strong>Misty P.O.V<strong>

Ah, the Unova region, I haven't been here since I was a little girl. I remember coming here all the time when I was a kid, that was before mum and dad died. Mom used to dragged the four of us here every chance she got; she'd show up and dump us on Aunt Rose and then just sleep till we had to leave. Now that I think about it couldn't have been easy raising four girls, with dad busy at the gym not to mention we were always trying to kill each other. One time I even climbed onto dad's Garados just to show my sisters I was just as good with Pokémon as them…. I fell into Garados's mouth; needless to say it wasn't one of my brightest moments.

I can't wait to see Aunt Rose. After my parents dies she had wanted us to come live with her, but my sisters lily, Daisy and Violet decided to stay on and become gym leaders because well Cerulean Gym was our home dammit! This is something I will always be grateful to them fore, even though most of the time they are total ding bats.

Well, enough of all that, my name is Misty. I'm seventeen years old. I grew up as a trainer in Cerulean city Gym. I have lived under my sister's shadows my whole life and today I start my journey to become the world's greatest water Pokémon Master. I decided to start in the Unova region because even though I'm form Kanto, nobody has heard of the sensational sisters here. So I can start with a clean slate, though I'm going to miss my friends back home not to mention my Pokémon at the Gym.

Speaking of Pokémon, though I've been battling for a long time since it was on the behalf of the gym I used the gym Pokémon. Which means on this trip I've only got my starter Pokémon which my sisters gave me yesterday, a Staryu I named Gem and an Eevee I call Coco which was a goodbye gift from my friend Mikey.

Coco is the cutest thing; she just hatched and thinks I'm her mom. And even though I've only had her for a few hours I've learnt a few very important things about her. To start with, she like Mickey is an innocent looking **Crazy-Psychopath-Who-Enjoys-Getting-Me-In-Trouble!** So far on this 12-hour trip she has climbed every curtain on this ship, bringing the curtain rod down several times. Stolen a food cart which resulted in a slow speed chase across the deck, the ship security was not happy. And last but not the least she tried to kidnap a rich lady's Snubbull. Though I'd say the last one was more of an escape attempt by said Snubbull….

All In all it's been an event full trip, Gem has been quite amused.

Oh, looks like we are almost there, I can see Aunt Rose on the docks waving. Watch out Unova, Misty has arrived!

… CRAP! Where the hell did Coco go?

**Gary P.O.V**

Looks like I'm finally reaching the Unova region, well that had to be the most boring boat ride of my life. But then again what did I expect, I'm only here to be a stand-in for gramps while he enjoys his oh so important "business meeting" in Seafoam Islands, where Ms. Ketchum just happens to be visiting. Really, who do they think they are fooling! Ok so maybe they are fooling Ash, but hey they could walk in to his room straddling each other and he still wouldn't understand. Honestly sometimes I think Ms. Ketchum left Ash's dad for dropping him too much as a baby.

I'm supposed to check some studies Prof. Juniper has conducted on the origin of Pokémon and make sure her data doesn't clash with Pokémon outside the Unova region. But the only reason I agreed to this was because I have never actually had a chance to properly observe the Unova Pokémon. And even though I plan to become a Professor myself, I still enjoy battling; it's been a while since I've been on any adventures.

Suddenly, I feel a weight on my lap and I look down only to see a cute little Eevee on my lap. It looks newly hatched and still had a baby shine to it "Hello, are you lost?" I gave it a pat on its head and smile as it sniffed the envelope that gramps sent for Prof. Juniper.

And then it was gone! Grabbing the envelope the dammed rodent darted across the deck heading straight for the arcade. I blinked once; I can hear someone screaming something about coco in the background. Running after the evee I chased it all over the ship, until finally I've backed it into a corner behind a staircase.

"Ha! I found you Coco!"

A red blur crashed into me knocking us both to the ground.

* * *

><p>This is something I've wanted to write since Black and White came out but I've not had the time. Also for the people who have reviewed and added my other fics, thanks a lot, I've really wanted to write back to you guys but again college keeps getting in the way.<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R

Lots of Love

Chika:)


End file.
